HERMIONE´S SONG
by paulina Malfoy
Summary: ESSTE ES UN SONGFIC DE LA CANCION DE EMINEM HAILIES SONG LEEANLO ESTA MUY LINDO AUNQUE NO LO CREAN ... YA C YA C ES EMINEM ...


Song fic! Es una cancion de eminem que le dedil a su hija hailie jade y la lyrica me agrado para un songfic de draco y herms �! Espero que les guste .. y bajen la cancion en verdad esta muy linda y neta eso no se ve porlo meno no de parte de eminem..

..paulina malfoy..

Hailie ´s song

"Intro"

Verse 1.

Somedays i sit, staring out the window.  
Watching this world pass me by.  
Sometimes i think, there's nothin to live for, i almost break down and cry.  
Sometimes i think im crazy, im crazy o so crazy, why i am here am i just wastin my time?  
But then i see my baby, suddenly im not crazy.  
It all makes sense when i look into here eye's

_A veces me siento y me asomo por la ventana y me pongo a pensar sobre mi vida , que por cierto, es un desastre , no entiendo porque me pasan estas cosas a mi, veo mi vida pasar , a veces pienso que no hay razon para vivir , casi me suelto a llorar .. a veces pienso que estoy loco y que no tiene caso mi vida ¿que hago aquí porque pierdo mi tiempo? Pero luego la veo y derrpente ya no estoy loco , todo tiene sentido cuando la miro a los ojos _

Chorus.

Sometimes it feels like the worlds on my shoulder, everyones leanin' on me.  
Sometimes it feels like the worlds almost over, but then she comes back to me.

_A veces pienso que el mundo esta sobre mi espaldaa …todos me hechan en cara todo y esperan demasiado de mi a veces pienso que el mundo se esta derrumbando pero ella veine hacia mi_

Verse 2.

My baby girl, keeps getting older, i watch her grow up with pride.  
People make jokes, cause they dont understand me, they just dont see my real side.  
I act like shit dont phase me, inside it drives my crazy, my insecurities could eat my alive.  
But then i see my baby, suddenly im not crazy.  
It all makes sense when i look into here eye's

_Mi pequeña herms ha cambiado yo la veo con orgullo no todas son como ella es inteligente bonita comprensiva y estuvo conmigo cuando mas la necesitaba la gente bromea porque no me entienden ¿porque estoy con ella? Ellos no ven mi verdadero yo _

_Me comporto como mierdaa por dentro me estoy quemando mis inseguridade s podrian comerme vivo , pero luego la veo y derrpnt no estoy loco todo tiene sentido cuando la veo a travez de sus ojos miel._

Chorus

Verse 3 (rap)

Man if i could sing i'd keep singin' this song to my daughter  
If i could hit the notes i'd blow something as long as my father  
to show her how i feel about her, how proud i am that got her  
god im a daddy im so glad that her mom didnt censured (abort her)  
Now you'd probely get this picture from my public persona,  
that im a pistol-packing drug addict that bags on his mama,  
but i wanna take this time to be perfectly honest, cause ther's alot of shit  
that i keep bottled that hurts deep inside of my soul  
and just know that i grow colder the older i grow,  
this boulder on my shoulder gets heavy and harder to hold  
and this load is like the weight of the world, and i think my neck is breaking  
should i just give up, or try to live up to these expectations  
now look, i love my daughter more than life in it self  
but i got a wife thats determined to make my life living hell  
But i handle it well, givin the circumstances im delt, so many chances  
man its to bad i could of had someone else, but the years that i've wasted  
is nothing to the tears that i've tasted, so here's what im facing:  
three fellonies, six years of probation, i've went to jail for this woman  
i've been to bat for this woman, i've taken bats to peoples backs bent over backwards for this woman  
Man i should've seen it coming, why'd i stick my penis up it,  
wouldn't have ripped the prenup up if i'd seen what she was fucking,  
but fuck it, its over ther's no more reason to cry no more  
i got my baby, baby the only lady that i adore (hailie)  
so sayonara, try tomara nice to know you my baby has travelled back to the arms of her rightful owner  
and suddenly it seems like my shoulder blades have just shifted  
its like the greates gift you can get, the weight has been lifted

_No puedo dejar de hablar de ella como podria decirles todo lo que pienso de ella como me siento con ella lo orgulloso que estoy de tenerla… jamas terminaria no me importa lo que piense mi padre ni mi orgullo mientras este con ella y ella este bien conmigo, diooos , soy su novio y estoy tan feliz pero sus amigos no probabelment tengas la imagen de que soy un odioso convenenciero mortifago, pero aprovechar este momento para ser completamente honesto , porque tngo mucha mierda guardada y me duele en el fondo , el alma , creci con frialdad y con forme evejezco va aumentando y eso hace que el peso en mi espalda aumente y esta carga es como el peso del mundo y pienso que mi cuello se esta rompiendo, deberia rendirme y seguir con sus expectativas _

_ahora miren, amo a hermione mas que la vida misma , pero tngo una familia apellido reputacion, que quieren convertir mi vida en un infierno, pero lo controlo bien , bajo las circunstancias en las que estoy, los años que he perdido no son nada con las lagrimas que he probado , sufri mucho por mi apellido , arriesgue mucho por mi apellido , perid amigos lugares oportunidades , por este apellido, debi saber que esto pasaria, pero todo eso lo olvide , no hay razon para llorar mas tengo ami pequeña , hermione la unica niña que yo adoro , asi que adios ,intenta mañana , un placer conocerte , ella esta conmigo y de repente siento que el peso de mi espalda ceso, es e mejor regalo que te pueden dar._

And now it dont feel like the world's on my shoulder, everyone's leanin' on me  
Cause my baby knows that her daddies a soldier, nothing can take her from me.

_Ahora no siento el peso en mi espalda , todo el mundo me hecha en cara todo , pero tngo a hermione y no pasa nada , nadie la ´puede alejar de mi_

_Hermione recuerda cuando dije que si algun dia necesitas algo , yo hiab aa estar ahí, bueno … ¿adivina que ¿ estoy aquí y no me voy a ninguna parte .. te amo! _


End file.
